


Damned football

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [46]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: For Creativity night 14.07.2018





	Damned football

Living with students meant that there were parties now and again and really, Martin had known that when he'd moved in. He had known that, but it wasn't as if he could afford to be picky. The rent was cheap and Martin had gotten used to everything else. Sometimes, if Martin knew there was a loud party coming and if he had a girlfriend or a friend to go to, he would go over to someone's house. First there was Mila, Martin's second girlfriend, then there was his sister for a while, but they didn't really got along that well.

When Martin started working for MJN, he suppose he made friends there, but he didn't want Douglas to tease him or owe him favours when he was spending nights there and spending nights with Carolyn's and Arthur's place was too awkward to even think about. He had stayed at Karl's a few times, but that too was a bit awkward. The man was terribly into Bollywood movies for some reason and always made Martin watch them and he didn't want to talk about aviation so they had nothing to talk about, but they couldn't go to bed either, because he wanted to watch Bollywood movies. Martin thought that if he pretended to enjoy those Karl could pretend to enjoy talking about aviation for hours outside work.

However there were certain times a year where there was partying all around the nation and it couldn't be escaped even if you really needed the sleep, because you had to fly a plane the next day. Christmas, New Years Eve, St Patrick's Day. Now it seemed World Cup had joined the list. That damned football meant that the whole England was awake and cheering or booing along by the screen the whole night. There was nowhere to escaping it. And Oh God just seemed to never end. So Martin lied awake and cursed football as every home in England seemed to be cheering on England. Into the late night. Until the penalties and even after that. Loudly.

  
  



End file.
